The instant invention relates generally to cushioned surfaces and more specifically it relates to an improved playground construction.
Numerous cushioned surfaces have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be fabricated out of resilient layered materials to protect people from hard surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,767 to Eskijian; 4,557,475 to Donovan and Des. 300,194 to Walker all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.